Hermione's Travel Journal
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Some short thoughts Hermione expresses throughout her First Year. *May add later years*


_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Copmetition by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows_

 _Promts:_

 _(style) travel journal_

 _(dialogue) "Because you're mental, that's why!"_

 _(word) riverbank_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.**

* * *

 _6-10-89 - Paris_

It's all been so magical. The weather, the sights, the food... I never want to leave.

We've been in Paris for two days now and have seen many of the great sights, from the Louvre to the riverbanks of the Seine. Right now we're headed to Versailles, the place I really, really am excited for!

I like all the history behind it (it's quickly becoming my favorite subject in school, thank goodness for such an interesting teacher!), though the ending is a bit sad, it almost makes me feel bad for Marie Antoinette. Almost.

Still, the palace itself is supposed to be incredibly gorgeous, and the gardens are a sight to behold! I know for sure it's going to be my favorite place and hopefully we get a really smart guide! I know my mum really enjoyed the Louvre, but my dad loved the Eiffel Tower. I didn't go up since I'm so scared of heights. I'm a little disappointed, but I don't trust it at all. Maybe someday I can get over that fear... oh look, we've made it!

* * *

 _9-1-91 - The Hogwarts Express - First Year_

Wow, has it really been two years since I've written last? I remember being in Paris like it was yesterday, what an extraordinary trip!

Right now I'm on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's right: I'm a witch! I can hardly believe it myself, but when Professor McGonagall used her wand to turn our living room coffee table into a rug, I just knew it must be true. See, I've been having all these weird "accidents" throughout the last couple of years. It makes sense now. I'm a witch! And I won't ever get tired of saying that!

Anyways, I've already changed into my robes so there's no need to worry about that. I've also read through almost all of our books for this year, but I'm taking a break so I can try and go make friends after I write this. Besides, maybe I can calm some other First Years down, I think I heard someone crying because they think they have to fight a dragon to be sorted... I'll definitely have to show them _Hogwarts: A History_.

Oh! There's some boy calling down the hallway for Trevor (his pet, perhaps?). I'm going to go see if I can help.

* * *

 _12-20-91 - The Hogwarts Express - The Holidays_

I sure hope Ron and Harry know what they're doing without me, otherwise things may not turn out so well with Snape by the end of the year.

It's got me thinking: does he want to kill Harry? What's his goal? Was he working for Voldemort and now has some sort of revenge plot to kill Harry for killing his master? It doesn't really make that much sense, now that I think about it. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't keep an ex-Death Eater on his staff, would he? Is that normal in the Wizarding World? I don't think so.

So what's the end goal? And why can't I remember who Nicolas Flamel reminds me off? I know he's someone important, I must have read about him at least once. I-

Sorry about that, stupid Malfoy and his goons came in. Honestly, _why_ are they so horrible? All I was doing was keeping to myself, writing in this, and they show up knocking my things all around.

"What in the world are you doing, Malfoy!" I had yelled at him, but he had just sneered at me.

"You should get used to cleaning up messes, Mudblood. Someday that's all you're going to be useful for," he told me.

"Get out of here and leave me alone!" I yelled again.

"You want to know why no one likes you, Mudblood? Because you're _mental_ , that's why!"

"Malfoy, I swear -"

"What's going on in here, what's with all the yelling?" A Prefect came in, taking in us First Years and the mess the Slytherins had made in my compartment.

"We were just leaving," Malfoy had smirked. "Granger's got herself a mess to clean up."

Then the Prefect, who seemed to not even care that much, just nodded and let the boys pass by him without another word. He glanced at my books strewn around the floor, and then up at me. "Make sure your things are picked up before we get back to King's Cross." With that, he left, leaving me confused.

So here I am now. What was wrong with these Wizards? Did they not teach respect or mannerisms in the Wizarding World? I'm starting to think the answer to that is a no. And now I've got to go and waste my time cleaning up someone else's mess.

* * *

 _6-10-92 - The Hogwarts Express - Going Home_

What a year. I would have never expected it to end the way it did. Professor Quirrell ended up being the one who was drinking unicorn's blood and trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Turns out Voldemort was acting like a parasite on the back of his head, causing him to go crazy and do those despicable things. Thank Merlin Ron and Harry made it out alright, though both not without injuries. Unfortunately, without Harry, we lost the Quidditch Cup. However, we did win the House Cup! I thought it was amazing how even Neville got awarded points, because I have to give him credit: he really did think he was doing the right thing by preventing us from sneaking out (and perhaps he was). I think, despite his clumsiness, he will make a fine Wizard someday.

Speaking of fine Wizards, the boys just walked back in the compartment.

I'm glad to have them as my friends.

* * *

 _A short insight of Hermione's thoughts during her First Year!_


End file.
